


secret wars

by inacherii



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), CHICA#TETSU, Country Girls (Japan Band), Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band), Morning Musume.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: Chisaki doesn't remember how her life was before trying to balance out high school life and saving Japan from total annihilation.





	1. the tokusatsu club

_ Bang! _

It all happens in thirty seconds, Chisaki can hear the tires screeching, the screams of her parents, and the echo of a gun in her ears. 

The next thing she hears is the sound of police cars, she’s dragged into an ambulance. 

The last thing she sees before the ambulance doors close are her parents, in large, haunting white bags. 

The blue and red lights don’t escape her mind.

She’s awake at five in the morning on what she’s told is her first day of school.

Since the accident, Chisaki has been living with a kind woman who took her in. Chisaki doesn’t remember having any other relatives. 

She learns that her parents died in an accident relating to a villain crashing into their car following a bank heist. He had a gun, and he had fire coming out of his hands. 

People with weird powers had started showing up all around Japan in the last year or so, it's caused mass hysteria and major media coverage every time a bank gets robbed, a building gets destroyed into rubble, when people die. 

The man who killed her parents lived.

Her parents didn't.

She lives in fear.

It doesn’t matter now, she has a roof to live under and she’s nothing short of grateful. It's actually the middle of winter, she was taken out of her old school so she could move to Tokyo with her new guardian. Though they'd been nice enough to let her choose when she wanted to go to school, two months later, Chisaki supposes it's about time she goes back to her schooling. It'd make Tsugunaga, the woman who had taken her under her care, proud. 

Chisaki looks around to her almost empty bedroom from her bed, she hadn't taken the time to furnish it in the last two months. In the meantime she'd actually been playing useless games on her phone or on the new computer Tsugunaga-san bought her. She gets out of bed with a groggy feeling in her head, changes into the white and blue school she'd received, and readies herself to leave. After she's finished all the menial tasks, she takes her bag and gets ready to go to the station. 

Her guardian hasn't woken up yet, but hopefully she already knows as Chisaki locks the door to the home. 

The home is actually quite small when she looks back at it, but she remembers just one woman lives there. But it's a cute house anyway. The house is surrounded by other houses, which in turn are surrounded by tall buildings. The city is already noisy in the morning, it's something she's gotten used to. 

Chisaki takes her walk to the station along the road, she passes by a few cats, pets one. She reaches the station she's looking for relatively quickly, she only needs to go one stop to reach the school. After she passes the gate with her card she wanders around the station. It's not as busy as she thought at this hour, her train isn't coming for another ten minutes, so she walks around. She catches a small glimmer from a shop nearby, a bee pin from an old lady's kiosk. The old lady calls her over and instantly she's drawn in. The bee pin is small, it's cute, round, and has little black eyes. Chisaki buys it almost instantly, thanks the lady, and leaves for her train. 

She's starting to love the city a little more.

The train stops at the school and Chisaki gets off. From the platform she can see it, it's a big school with a large field. There are a couple students walking in from the sidewalk. Chisaki leaves the platform and goes through the main gates. She feels the cold wind caress her cheek, and she suddenly felt lonely.

Morning classes had finished and it was time for lunch break. Majority of the time she sat and looked out at the window for there was almost nothing left to do in class, it was curriculum her old class had covered. Before she could leave the class to explore, the teacher pulled her to the side. He was a tall, lanky man with a gentle look on his face. 

"Morito-san, I've heard everything about you." He's looking at her with sympathy in his eyes, but Chisaki doesn't yield. "It's late in the year and I understand that it's very hard to make friends at the time. But do check the bulletin outside of class, maybe you could find a club you're interested in? Please, do make friends. This school is relatively good and you should be able to make them very quickly with no trouble. If you need help, I'm here." Chisaki only shyly smiles at him, giving thanks, and walks out. She gives the man a chance, checks the bulletin board. The hallway is almost empty at this point, and so is the bulletin board. There are only two pieces of paper on it. 

_ BASEBALL CLUB!!! PRO FANS ONLY!!! GO NIPPON HAMFIGHTERS!!! _

_ Tokusatsu Club. Meetings afterschool everyday!!! Run by class 2-B representative Yokoyama Reina!!! Please come by!!! _

Maybe she'll give the Tokusatsu club a chance.

Afternoon classes have ended, the sun still isn't out but what does Chisaki expect, it's winter. The afternoon classes were the same as the morning, but she isn't surprised. She grabs her bag as soon as class ends and goes to the class, 2-B, when she opens the door she notices three people. 

It almost happens in slow motion by the way she's almost tackled into a hug. She can see the girls arms in front of her, but she's held back by two very strong looking arms.

"Sorry about her, she's a little overwhelming." The tall girl with the very short hair almost groans, she doesn't look like she's struggling. It also seems like she's used to this. 

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome! I'm Yokoyama Reina, club president of the Tokusatsu club! Say, are you here to join?" The girl's smile could be described as brighter than the sun, possibly brighter. She's short and has more energy than she should have. 

"I mean, probably not, maybe she's like, here to get an assignment or something.. Like the rest of the people that come by.." The small girl, sitting in a desk, sighs. She looks like she sleep a lot, she actually looks like she was in the middle of sleeping before Chisaki arrived. 

Chisaki bows to Reina, she can't stop smiling at their behavior. 

"I'm here to join the club." 

"No way."

"Wow! Wait- That's great! Yes!"

"Huh." 

Noise fills the room and it feels like it's the first time it's been so lively, and she's only been in this room once. The tall girl moves closer to her and shakes her hand.

"I'm Kaga Kaede, it's my second year. I'm also a part of our school's Kendo team." Chisaki can remember her by the intensity in her eyes.

The energetic Yokoyama Reina squeezes her into a hug. "Just call me Yokoyan, I'm a second year too." She follows Kaede's example and shakes her hand. "I'm also Kaede's best friend!" Kaede quickly refuses by saying that it's only self-proclaimed, but Reina is very insistent on saying it isn't and that Kaede is crazy. In the middle of this, the sleepy girl waves to her from the desk. 

"Nishida Shiori, first year. I don't do much here but I like those cool weapon things from Tokusatsu shows. Otherwise I have no business here." The girl almost goes back to sleep. 

"Actually I'm mostly here for Reina, she's the only Tokusatsu nerd here." Kaede shrugs, Shiori's yawns are contagious too, and Kaede's yawn is loud. She looks like a tiger. "Are you here for the Tokusatsu nerding out?" 

Chisaki shakes her head quickly. "No, I'm here mostly to make friends. My teacher said to go join a club."

Despite this, Reina's energy doesn't even falter. "That's still great! We get more and more friends then!"

Reina looks down a little, but she's still smiling. "I made the club mostly because I wanted to become a superhero.. But I mean, new friends feels like a superpower already!" Kaede rolls her eyes, Shiori yawns again. 

Chisaki is proud of her new friends.

A week goes by and it already feels like she has close friends. The group actually does get along and they go out to eat a lot. Tsugunaga-san doesn't mind, she's glad Chisaki is making friends quickly. They actually get to watch Tokusatsu shows, Chisaki actually enjoys them.

At the moment they are watching a show, a Sentai, Shiori is on her phone, Reina is avidly watching, and Kaede is pretending she doesn't enjoy it. They're at Reina's house today, like every day now, and Chisaki enjoys their company a lot. 

"Wow, there are more and more robberies in the area now." Shiori doesn't look up from her phone, but out of the corner of her eye she can see Reina frown. 

"I wish we had a sentai, like at least a superhero, somebody with good powers. This stuff will just keep happening.."

"What if we tried?"

The group all looks at Chisaki, almost bewildered. 

Kaede starts. "What are you even thinking?"

"I'll make the weapons." Shiori chirps, she's looking happy and energetic for once. 

"I'll do the costumes, team!" 

They're all looking at each other like they're crazy, and it motivates them even more.

Chisaki is making her way to Reina's house again, the trip there is now two train stops. As soon as she makes it to the small house (like Reina) she hears a lot of noise. 

"I've got the jacket! The leggings! And the mask! What am I missing!?"

"We've got to test this weapon as soon as possible I swear it'll work.." 

"Will the both of you actually shut up Reina's mom is going to complain."

Chisaki opens the door to see the chaos, except it isn't chaos. It's just Reina frantically shaking a black-striped yellow jacket. She walks over to Chisaki and greets her with a quick hug. "Hey you're just in time! We already decided on Kaede's super cool superhero name and her cool outfit. I was thinking maybe since you like bees we'd go with a bee design? Maybe you're the Queen Bee like Beyoncé!"

Kaede rolls her eyes and shrugs, she has a sharp-looking sword in her hands. "That's just plagiarism. Let's do the Wasp." 

"That's also plagiarism." Shiori looks up from whatever contraption she's building on the table. It looks like something that would go on her wrist. 

"Then what about Bumblebee!" Reina looks really excited about that one. 

"Still plagiarism, but I like it." There's a smile on Shiori's face, and Kaede is nodding. "Well that's decided then."

In two weeks Chisaki finds new friends, a new home, and a new name.

"I'm done! I got it! Let's get this thing working."

Shiori uncharacteristically shouts in the middle of their impromptu superhero training from Reina, and they're ushered in to see Shiori's creation. It's like a bracelet, but with darts attached and a button on her wrist. She's handed the contraption, and Chisaki puts it around her wrist, it fits like a glove. 

"It's like a bee poison launcher thing, except I got this weird tranquilizer fluid for cheap off of the internet." Everyone starts to look at her weirdly. "What? I'm just an expert at online bidding!" 

She made a makeshift target with a bell pepper on it, to check the effectiveness of the weapon. Chisaki aims her wrist and presses a finger on the trigger, it hits easily enough. She realizes easily that she's a good shot. 

With this Reina thinks they're ready to go out on their first mission, but the question is not how they'll do it, it's when. 

Reina has many ideas.

Another week passes and Shiori gets access to a superpower signal system, which notifies them the location of superpower use. It's a government tool that Shiori mysteriously got access to, but they're grateful for it nevertheless. 

While they're waiting they spend their time training with Reina and do their homework. Mostly the first. 

Chisaki is again, bored in class for the first half of school. Lunch is coming around again but she has nothing to do. Reina has a meeting for the upcoming festival, Kaede is at a Kendo match, and Shiori is out of town to visit her grandmother. For once Chisaki feels a little lonely without her partners in, superhero activities? 

She's sent to the principals office though, about her credits to pass school. It turns out she's done enough work to pass the grade despite missing half of the school year. Chisaki is excused early out of class, so she decides to visit the roof. Reina tells her not to go to the roof during lunch, though she assumes it's just windy. Nobody is there, so Chisaki takes a seat at a bench to admire the city. Looking at the buildings surrounding her, looking at the skyscrapers in the distance. Chisaki really grew to love the city within the last few weeks, despite its dangers. Something in her wants to protect it, and to keep others from suffering the way she had to. Also, it sounds like a great team-bonding activity. 

"Enjoying the view?" There's a sweet voice behind her, but Chisaki doesn't have to turn around. A girl, small in size, sits next to her. She's looking at the city too. "I love coming up here, usually just me though. Nobody really tries to come up here." She notices that the girl has a bag of snacks, she's offered some, but she declines. Though the girl seems a little surprised with its contents. "I'm Inaba Manaka, by the way." The other girl notices that Chisaki doesn't flinch at the knowledge of her name, it's humbling to her. "I assume you're one of the newer students?"

"Yes, I transferred a few weeks ago." Chisaki set her bag to the side, setting it on the ground. 

"You're Morito then? Morito Chisaki." Manaka laughs at the shock on Chisaki's face, she reaches for a snack. "Some of my friends are in your class, don't worry about it too much. I'm no stalker. But anyway, I'll see you later! You should totally come up and hang out with me here more. It gets lonely." 

By the time she turns around the girl is gone, but there's a snack left next to her with a phone number.

_ call me ;) _

With the weeks passing by, life in the city feels like it can't get any weirder.


	2. mission one: blink once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tokusatsu club embark on their first mission, a bank robbery in the dead of night.

"Please, please let me go! Please I'll do anything!" The man in a tattered business suit pleads for his life, held down by a tall woman. He can see the city from the office they're in, but nobody to save him.

"Then we only have one request," A short woman looking out into the night hisses, she's wearing a tight purple and black suit. "Give us the serum, free of cost, or we'll throw you off the building." She turns to the woman holding him, there’s a familiar glance she gives, enough to let the other know what she wants. Quickly the woman snatches his briefcase and subsequently tosses his frail body crashing through the window and off the building. 

The two women watch as the man falls to his death.

“Done already?”

They turn to the source of the voice, a young woman dressed in a catsuit. Her face covered with a theatre mask. 

The women nod, handing her the case. It’s opened to reveal a selection of vials filled with a bright green liquid. 

“You’re getting better at this, Shimakura. Are the plans in motion for tomorrow? I’m getting impatient.”

The woman blinks.

“Of course, everything for the heist is set for tomorrow. We’ll be able to secure at least 300 million yen.” 

The woman blinks twice.

“Good. Rest up then.”

They all disappear in the next.

"You went to the roof!?"

"No.. No way.." 

"And you came back alive? I'm actually very impressed Chii."

Chisaki had gone to the "Tokusatsu Club Meeting" afterschool at Reina's. Telling them that she'd had an encounter on the roof. The roof itself wasn't half bad, but their issue was mainly with the person she was talking to, Inaba Manaka. Reina makes her sit down at the dining table to she explain. 

"Inaba Manaka is the top dog of the school, she rules over everything here." Reina's expression is dauntingly serious. "She's got power over everybody at the school. She has relations with the principal, she's good with all of the teachers, and she's kinda mean.." Chisaki notices that Reina is looking towards Shiori, her gaze is a little sad. "She used to bully Shiori, from what I remember. Not directly anyway, she just kinda let the boys that follow her around do their damage." Shiori, already setting down her phone face down on the table, starts to frown.

"You know maybe we shouldn't talk about it?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't." Shiori's voice is low. "Though you should know that she isn't a good person."

Kaede hums a little, she gets up to search the fridge. "Maybe you should keep seeing her, it's not everyday people actually get to talk to her. It's like seeing the Queen of England. Maybe we can get information."

"Yeah! She might be totally suspicious! You'd expect so from somebody like her."

"Yokoyan!" 

"What? I'm not wrong." Reina shrugs, leaning on Kaede's shoulder but borderline pushing her. "Anyway. Me and Shiorin made little signal receivers and put them around the city. We're going to find out if they work. Kaedii remodeled my dad's old work van so we can set up a station for our superhero stuff." Reina has her arms on her hips and her chest is puffed up with her accomplishment. “I’ll tell you when we’re getting out of here! You told your guardian you were staying over right?” Chisaki nods. “Yeah, I’ve got that covered!”

The girls laugh together, unsuspectingly so.

_ Bzzt! Bzzt!!_

_BZZT! BZZT! _

It’s three in the morning, the only thing Reina can see in the room is the bright red of Shiori’s laptop screen.

“Wait.. Red?”

She waits, blinks, stretches for about seven seconds until she realizes. 

“Wake up! Girls wake up!! We’ve got an energy signature in..” Reina looks at the screen briefly. “Shibuya!!! There’s a reading nearby!!!” 

Kaede is wide awake, scrambling up and trying not to step on anybody. “I can drive. Nobody else is driving.”

Chisaki and Shiori wake up too, though Shiori has a harder time. Chisaki and Kaede are rushing to change into their “hero costumes.” They grab their weapons and run out the door. 

The team jumps into the van, the interior is covered in monitors. The screens have hot pink hamsters on them until Shiori starts frantically typing. She ends up on the Google Maps site. Reina is in the drivers seat, to Kaede’s dismay. 

“Alright! We’re headed to the Shibuya Mizuho bank!” 

The tires are screeching and the rest of the girls are holding on for their lives.

“Okay girls, we’re here.”

They’re all breathless and frightened after Reina’s reckless yet quick driving. Chisaki has to adjust the mask on her face, it was falling off. She looks over to Kaede, who looks like she’s constantly losing it. The girl replaced her windbreaker with a white leather jacket with black stripes, with the excuse that it seemed more her style. Shiori turns from the passenger’s seat, she doesn’t look like she’ll be going back to sleep. 

“So the reading was two alleyways away, we’re parked here just to avoid some suspicion. It looks like there was police presence about twenty minutes ago further down the alleyway, so that means you’re going down there to investigate.”

“But we don’t even know our threat yet, or what we fight for, except for Chii.” It’s unusual of Reina to say something like that, but she’s nervous. 

“For now, we just want to do good.” Kaede hums, fiddling with the hilt of the katana she brought along. “Let’s get out alive.”

Shiori is smiling. “I’ve got trackers on you guys in case you get lost. And I can talk to you through my headset, and these earpieces.” She hands them the earpieces, they look like something a middle-aged old man would wear to work because of their practicality. “Now get out of the van.” 

“Roger that hamster!”

They hop out of the car laughing as Shiori is about to tell them off, their laughs echo. Quickly they go silent and walk along the alley.

It’s dark, smells like trash, and the only thing they can hear are the distant cars and sirens. 

“Are you scared?” Kaede whispers, her hands look like they’re sweating because of her clutching on the hilt. 

Chisaki almost laughs out loud, it’s funny, she thinks, going out to become a pretend superhero with somebody she’d just met that year. “It sounds like you are.” 

“Look, Bee, you look more scared than I do.” She does notice that she’s almost shaking by the arm. “None of us are ready, but we’re just going to investigate. No fighting unless necessary.” 

“Okay, that’s good.” They continue to walk down the stinky alleyway until they come across a body. It’s a policeman, on the ground, and his wound looks fresh. Kaede looks at Chisaki and then kneels down to him. She checks his pulse. 

“Alive, just totally knocked out.” Kaede is completely unfazed, but Chisaki not only wants to throw up, but she also wants to run. Kaede taps on the earpiece. “Hamster there’s an unconscious policeman further down the alley.” 

Chisaki turns left, away from the wall. It’s darker so she has to use a flashlight, but it reveals a line of several more police, on the ground, bleeding. None seem conscious. She taps on her own earpiece. “There’s a lot more, it looks like it’s in the direction of the bank.” 

Shiorin’s voice follows after minimal radio static. “Okay, go on ahead. I’ll take care of it with Yoko.” 

They almost run past, but Chisaki picks up a gun from one of the unconscious policemen. She gives it to Kaede. 

“If they’re knocked out then we aren’t making it with a stun-gun attached to my wrist and a sword.” 

Kaede takes the gun. 

They head down the alleyway until they reach the bank’s back entrance. It’s completely burst open, almost as if a tank bulldozed through. 

As soon as they hear noise, the duo quickly huddles behind a dumpster. 

“Too easy, wasn’t it?” The first voice is chirpy, almost melodic.

“Hm.” There isn’t much Chisaki can pick up on the second, just the difference in volume. 

“Shimakura, Dambara, don’t get comfortable.” The third voice is stern, yet playful. 

Chisaki looks towards Kaede, and it looks like she’s about to strike. Before Chisaki can grab her, Kaede launches a surprise attack against the owner of the third voice, but they don’t hear anything. Chisaki peeks past the dumpster and sees that the trio of women are turned to them. 

“And what did I say?” The woman in the drama mask and catsuit laughs, she’s hauling a considerably massive sack of cash behind her. The shorter girl has one as well, and the taller has a shopping cart full of bags. 

“We can take care of this.” The shorter girl snarls, for a girl wearing a white frilly dress to a bank robbery, she’s very fierce. 

“Hold back. They look..” There’s a laugh when she walks closer to Chisaki and Kaede, who flinch in response. “Like amateurs.” She tosses the bag back to the taller woman, who catches it instinctively. “I’m Blink, your neighborhood supervillain.” The woman walks towards Kaede, who’s paralyzed in fear, and snatches the blade without resistance. “Try not to get in my way, wannabes.” 

Fully aware of what the villains could do to them, they run away. 

Chisaki and Kaede run with heavy hearts and a dangerous curiosity.

“Oh wow. We’re really late.” 

Two women in suits walk onto the scene of the crime. They have badges on their coats, three letters that spell _ A.I.M. _

The area is surrounded by ambulances to pick up unconscious police from the crime scene. The sirens are a headache. 

“Director Yamaki, I’ve found something.” 

The tall woman with a blue tie shows her an earpiece she’d found on the ground. Alongside a syringe with bright yellow and black stripes. 

“I think we’ve got something good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while!!! This AU is just a massive thing I’m doing and I’m not sure why I’m doing it.. BUT they do take a while so expect a really long break until the next chapter. Will be getting back to the normal upload schedule soon though. Thanks 👊 ~ @4zecherry (oh my god sorry if it’s like all loona lmfao. anyway follow me wizorbits might post chaekkura aus soon)


End file.
